Bonnie and Atticus
This is the relationship between Atticus Shane and Bonnie Bennett. Season Four In The Five, Bonnie and Shane are first seen interacting by viewers. Shane, who has taken over the Occult Studies classes, formerly taught by Bonnie's grandmother, gives Bonnie a flyer to a fraternity murder house party. At the party, Shane digs up some of Bonnie's grandmother's things and asks Bonnie if she practices like her Grams did. Bonnie says that she lost control and there were consequences, leading Shane to offer Bonnie his help, which she does. In The Killer, Shane helps Bonnie get past her guilt and fear. Shane tries hypnotism on Bonnie, who doesn't think it will work. Bonnie and Shane are shown to have their eyes closed and Bonnie opens them, announcing that hypnotism isn't working. Shane asks Bonnie what she thinks they have been doing for the last several hours and Shane tries to get Bonnie to light a candle. When Bonnie opens her eyes, she sees that the candle isn't lit, but all of the other candles in Shane's office. In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, after Shane tells Bonnie that in order for Elena's hallucinations to stop, a new hunter must be awakened, they are seen together in his office. Shane says that he is Bonnie's biggest ally and when Jeremy completes his hunters' mark, she will want to come to him, as he is the only person that can help. Quotes Season Four :Bonnie: "I can't believe you wrote a book!" :Shane: "I did. I wrote three books, actually. Two of them just, too mortifying to display." :Bonnie: "Oh, I'm finding them online." :Shane: "No! No you're not, hey come on you promised, remember. No cell phones and no internet during witch therapy! Here this is yours...right now I want you to focus. And I want your undivided attention." :Bonnie: "You really think you can help me start practicing magic again?" :Shane: "Absolutely I can. I invited you here because I can. You know what right now just relax, drink your tea. I got this in Australia when I was backpacking with these Aborigines spirit guys. Trust me its better when you smoke it but I'm trying to be a role model. Bonnie, listen the thing is what I have in mind might come off as a little unorthodox." :Bonnie: "Now I'm officially curious." :Shane: "Good. What do you know about hypnosis?" :Bonnie: "Really think that will work?" :Shane: "You practice witchcraft and don't belive in hypnotism. Bonnie listen you are afraid to practice magic because those witch spirit's convinced you,...they threatened your grams and they made you feel guilty you just have to confront that fear and that guilt and remove it." :Bonnie: "Maybe, but I don't think hypnosis will work. Witches are naturally immune to any sort of manipulation." :Shane: "Really, well let me ask you something. Would you like to put that earring back on?" ::--''The Killer'' ---- : :(Bonnie and Shane are in his office together.) :Shane: Did your, uh, did your friend, Damon, did he get everything he was looking for in my files? :Bonnie: Yeah. Thanks. I – um - I have to ask, how do you know all this stuff? :(Shane pulls up a chair and sits down in front of Bonnie.) :Shane: Bonnie, look, I’ve been around the world ten times over. I’ve studied every supernatural creature known to man; and for the record, witches are hands down the most powerful so, I’m in your corner all the way, I’m your biggest ally. But let me just say one thing, when your new hunter – and I know you have one – when he completes his mark you’re gonna want to come to me. Cause I’m gonna be the only one who can help, trust me on that, okay? :(Bonnie nods.) :Shane: The only one. ::--''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' Gallery Thefive3.jpg TVD405A 0112b.jpg-e596e3fa-t3.jpg 4x06-2.jpg|Shane and Bonnie with Damon 4x06-4.jpg Tumblr mcfizdT38u1r7g5aio1 1280.jpg tumblr_mdi4p8bZXQ1qegk4go1_250.gif tumblr_mdi4p8bZXQ1qegk4go2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdi4p8bZXQ1qegk4go3_250.gif tumblr_mdi4p8bZXQ1qegk4go4_250.gif tumblr_mdi4p8bZXQ1qegk4go5_250.gif tumblr_mdi4p8bZXQ1qegk4go6_250.gif Tumblr mdlpvqlUvL1rsgssho1 500.gif Tumblr mdko0rVzth1qjqyqgo4 250.gif Tumblr mdko0rVzth1qjqyqgo3 250.gif Tumblr mdko0rVzth1qjqyqgo2 250.gif Tumblr mdko0rVzth1qjqyqgo1 250.gif tumblr_mdhs2n1xHq1r5kkwzo1_250.gif tumblr_mdhs2n1xHq1r5kkwzo2_250.gif tumblr_mdhs2n1xHq1r5kkwzo3_250.gif tumblr_mdhs2n1xHq1r5kkwzo5_250.gif tumblr_mdhs2n1xHq1r5kkwzo6_250.gif tumblr_mdhs2n1xHq1r5kkwzo7_250.gif tumblr_mdhs2n1xHq1r5kkwzo9_250.gif tumblr_mdhs2n1xHq1r5kkwzo10_250.gif tumblr_mdcpwihU9O1rnlpmjo1_250.gif tumblr_mdcpwihU9O1rnlpmjo2_250.gif tumblr_mdcpwihU9O1rnlpmjo3_250.gif tumblr_mdcpwihU9O1rnlpmjo4_250.gif tumblr_mdcpwihU9O1rnlpmjo5_250.gif tumblr_mdcpwihU9O1rnlpmjo6_250.gif tumblr_mdcpwihU9O1rnlpmjo7_250.gif tumblr_mdcpwihU9O1rnlpmjo8_250.gif tumblr_md93r9bHG91qhs5d3o2_500.gif tumblr_md93r9bHG91qhs5d3o3_500.gif tumblr_md0pnnZJer1qh5jf5o1_500.gif tumblr_md0pnnZJer1qh5jf5o4_500.gif tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo9_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo10_1280.jpg Tumblr mdc6kt53IS1qa7gyjo4 250.gif See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship